


Ganglands

by nintendogs, queen_tommo, zistysfosgerald



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Crown The Empire, Issues (Band), Motionless in White (Band), Of Mice & Men (Band), Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogs/pseuds/nintendogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment of truth will change everything for these gangs.</p><p>But in the end, who will make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> MIW and CTE

MIW

The six men stood around jerking off around their slut, Beau. Going in a row, sucking each gang member's cock one by one until they unload into his mouth. Chris, the "Gang leader" decided to hire a male prostitute to be theirs for six years has been theirs for ten. That's only because he went to go snitch on them for a drug deal involving his younger sister, when they really were going to rob and beat her up.

Once they found out he was on his way to the cops, Chris knew he had to play fire with fire on this one. He simply said that if he snitches Chris would kill Beau's family and Beau didn't want that. So here he is, ten years later still sucking their dicks.

Chris was the leader and mastermind of the gang. He knew exactly what everyone was doing before they knew he knew. It was quite smart if you say so because he could read people so easily. Hell it was easier than snapping your fingers twice. Chris didn't like snitches so he used the fighting fire with fire method. It was either that or beating them to death. If he didn't feel like getting bloody, it was option A; reading their weaknesses and using them to his advantage.

|·|·|·|

«Fuck! Your mouth feels so fucking good!» Chris moaned as he came inside of Beau's mouth. BEAU swallowed before getting pulled away from Chris by Ricky.

«Suck me off slut!» Ricky demanded and that's what Beau did. He didn't want to make them angry because he'd been down that road and it wasn't very fun. They would get violent and their known as the fourth dangerous gangs of all United States.

Ricky was the type of guy in the gang that would do anything for Chris. He'd listen to him and do everything he wanted. Sometimes the other members would get annoyed, but they didn't dare say anything to Chris about it. Chris would get angry if they complained about Ricky only because Ricky's his boyfriend.

«Fuck! Choke on it slut!» Ricky moaned as he combed his hand through his black shoulder length black hair. I need to dye my hair again, Ricky says to himself as Beau chokes on his cock. That sends h over the edge and he wants more but he has to wait until everyone else gets a turn with him.

«Yeah! That's right, suck it like you mean it!» Ricky moaned as he came inside of Beau's mouth. BEAU again swallowed before he got pulled away from Ricky by Ghost.

«Suck my cock slut,» Ghost laughed as he shoved his cock down Beau's throat before pulling it out so he could breathe.

Ghost was third in charge, seeing as he was the only one to kill nine people with only nine bullets. He in fact--unlike Ricky--earned his place for actually doing something other than fuck Chris on a daily basis. His boyfriend Balz was glad that he got his place unlike Ricky.

Balz was fourth in charge because he's been around the second longest next to Chris. He thought he deserved second in charge, but of course it went to Chris' boyfriend, Ricky. Ricky and Balz never got along, and it's because Ricky was too cocky since he can do anything he wants and get away with it. Only because him and Chris are dating.

They were done with Beau for the night because they were getting tired from a day filled of hunting down CTE and ISSUES. None of the gangs liked each other, obviously but MIW hated CTE and ISSUES the most because Beau is cousins with Tyler of ISSUES and Dave of CTE.

Ryan and Vinny weren't placed because they were the youngest of the gang. They were fighting for their spot, and so far Ryan was winning. Vinny was a weaker link but they keep him for the looks. Each gang has that one member that's the "weakest link" and for MIW, it was Vinny.

Chris put the handcuffs back on Beau and took him to his and Ricky's bedroom for the night.

CTE

«Brent!? Where's Brent?» Andy asked as they made it back to their mansion with pizza from Joe's. He had a run in with a cop but thankfully Andy was clean.

«Right here! You got my money?» Brent asked and Andy threw him a wad of cash at his head. He missed his head and it hit Hayden's head.

«Hey!» Hayden playfully yelled at Andy.

You see, CTE were all best friends and they were super close. They didn't have ranks, they were equals. There's Andy and Dave who are dating, Brent and Hayden; who are brothers. Benn and Brandon who everyone thinks are dating, but are perfectly straight. They were equals and they only had one thing in mind: Destroy the rival gangs especially MIW, OMAM, 5SOS, and MIW; the biggest threats out there. They can easily get into the heads of PTV/SWS because they're all dysfunctional together.

It was going to take a lot of work, but they know they can take care of them. One way or another, simple as that.


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5SOS and OMAM

You'd think for a bunch of teenagers that they'd be pretty innocent and would never get caught up in something as serious as drug deals and whatnot. Afterall, these boys were good boys. Boys who listened to their mothers and followed the rules. Boys who treated everyone and everything with respect.

But that's where you're wrong.

Don't be fooled by their good looks and charm. You see, Ashton, Calum, Luke and Michael are part of a rival gang in Los Angeles, California. The youngest gang in town, but one of the most feared despite their age. Ashton Irwin was the gang leader at age twenty. You had Calum (eighteen) who stood by Ash's side and then there was Michael and Luke (nineteen and eighteen), sort of the guinea pigs of the gang. Together, they were 5SOS.

It's not like they wanted to live their lives like this. Before the four Australian boys were caught up in the gang life, they were just ordinary guys who had dreams and did ordinary teenage things like go attend small high school parties and go hangout at school nights. But one night about a year ago, they were on a walk to Calum's house from a pizza place till some big guys beat them up. They took ahold of Ashton, threatening them. The men told them to join their gang, or Ashton would get killed; so they did without hesitation. After all, they cared around the wellbeing of their friend.

A few months getting used to all the gang missions, it just kind of stuck with them. They learned to use weapons, how to do drug deals the proper way without getting caught by the police and investing good money out of it, and so on. Ashton was appointed gang leader since he performed much better than the other three. And here they are now, doing yet another deal.

"Tino, man, what the hell is this?" Ashton shouted, glaring at the man. He was from another gang in Orange County, they were OMAM. "I said three bags of coke, not some fucking cheap ass sugar. The fuck you think you're getting away with, huh?"

"Piss off kid, you got what you wanted; now where's the money? Two grand, remember? Unless all that shit got you buzzed." Tino was getting annoyed, he did not sign up just to get bitched at by some kid.

"Like hell I'll give you two grand ya piece of shit." He threw the bags at the tan male, hitting him hard in the chest. "Go tell fucking Carlile to get his shit together otherwise I'll bring your pathetic ass gang to the ground. Learn how to do shit right next time. Now get outta my sight before these boys put a god damn bullet through your fucking skull. Beat it!"

Michael nodded at Tino, who only glared at Ashton. "Kiss my ass, Irwin!" And with that, Tino left.

Ashton sighed, running his long fingers through his dirty blond hair. "I swear, this fuckin' gang messes me up."

\------

OMAM is a gang no body messed with. So many people feared them because they knew of what those men are captable of doing. Or the fact they were kinda huge and were covered with tattoos. The gang consisted of seven males: Alan, Tino, Phil, Aaron, Shayley, Lionel, Justin, and gang leader, Austin.

As the boys were busy doing drugs and fixing up their guns and Austin was counting how much money they made for the week, they heard the metal door close loudly. Tino was obviously back from another deal.

"Hey, Tino! Where's the money?" Austin said with a smile, putting the large pile of money on the table. "You look pissed off man, how come?"

Tino took out his gun, firing two bullets into the ceiling. Everyone stopped what they were doing, except Alan who was too busy smoking weed to really give a shit.

"Woah man, what's up?"

"Those punk ass kids we were supposed to make a drug deal with."

"You mean 5SOS, right?"

"Yes, those fucking little brats! God motherfucking hell, Austin. I gave them the stuff and fucking Irwin wouldn't take it. Said it was cheap ass sugar and that we gotta get our shit together." Austin took a deep breath, feeling the anger running through his veins. No body messed with OMAM, no body refuses to take their drugs. It was either buy it or you're dead. "So what are we gonna do?"

"We'll crush each and every bone in their body, and ruin them. That's what we're gonna do."


	3. three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMAM

Austin has never felt so much anger in all of the time he has been in OMAM. No one has ever refused to buy _their_ drugs, let alone insult the quality of it like Ashton _fucking_ Irwin did. They were one of the strongest gangs in California. OMAM are known best for their drugs and weapons. Many gangs respected them for it, like PTV and ISSUES, who are one of their best customers. So the fact that a gang like 5SOS, just comes around walking like they own the place, and thinks they have the right to insult _his_ gang the way Irwin did was completely fucking ridiculous.  
  
What did that stupid fucking bastard know? From what Austin knew, 5SOS hadn't been a gang for long. Supposedly for a year, but they used to go by a different name. WCAR, from what he recalls. But then that gang left then Irwin and co. took over. He doesn't know much else, but he knows they have been a strong competition despite not being in the same area. He needed to know more about this gang if they were going to be more of a problem than he anticipated. He can't have sales dropping all because of some stupid kids. There was no way in hell he'd let that happen. It'd ruin him. They couldn't get away with not buying or taking their shit _and_ stealing their customers. But how could he? The only idea he had slightly seemed risky to them. But then again, he's in a gang for fuck's sake.  
  
The tall tattooed male lingered the dark alleys of Los Angeles. It was night currently, the only thing you could hear was the rain pouring heavily. He was lucky he wore his brand new jacket his friend Oliver gave him. Oliver ran a gang from the other side of town called BMTH, who are best known for their strong connections outside of the U.S. He also ran a clothing store, his gang was more of a side thing.  
  
Anyway, as he was walking, texting to Aaron on his phone, he could hear whispering. His pace went slower and quieter the louder he could hear the voices. He quickly put his phone away, reaching into his coat pocket for his handgun just in case. Then he heard a loud gasp nearby. With no hesitation, he pulled his gun out, ready to aim. He observed his surroundings quickly, also checking if he had his backup gun. He didn't, just a switchblade. It will do, he thought.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself," he said, with venom in his voice.  
  
He heard a loud thump near a large dumpster and a loud groan of pain. He slowly put the gun down, feeling that there was no sign of danger. When he saw a male step out of the shadows, looking at Austin with fear, he put his gun away. He sort of felt bad for scaring this stranger, but the guilt quickly went away. That’s what happens when you’re in a gang, you forget how to feel except anger and feeling like infinity when you take a hit.  
  
“P-Please, don’t hurt me or my daughter,” he stuttered out, looking behind him. “She’s sleeping and I’m the only family she has, I can’t risk breaking her heart or having someone take her away from me.”  
  
Austin said nothing, but walked towards the direction the stranger was looking at. He slowly and quietly went behind the dumpster and saw that the man was not lying. There was a young girl, no older than 8, sleeping soundly. She had short, black curly hair, rich caramel skin tone, and dirt on her cheeks. Her small body was covered by a large coat, who Austin assumed was the man’s coat since he was not wearing one. Her head was resting on a garbage back with a shirt over it as a makeshift pillow.  
  
“Are you homeless?” he asked, staring back at the man who was shivering.  
  
“Yes,” he said with great shame, head down in embarrassment. “I’m also unemployed and my daughter, Grace, doesn’t go to school either. She refuses to leave my side, actually.”  
  
Austin thought this man could be what he needed for his plan to find out more information about 5SOS. “How badly do you want a job?”  
  
The man’s head quickly looked up at Austin, eyes opening wide. “I’d do anything! Could you really get me a job, sir?”  
  
Austin smirked, one that was so sinister, but the man was too caught up at the fact there was a new opportunity opening for him. “Anything?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“You and the kid, come with me.”  
  


\--

  
  
The man, who Austin quickly learned was named “Alexander William Gaskarth, but you can call me Alex Gaskarth, or whatever you want to call me,” Grace (who was sleeping soundly as Alex carried her), and Austin were walking to where the rest of the gang were at. It was in this nightclub called Eclipse, owned by a friend of his, Danny Worsnop. This was where most of the drug deals happened, usually in the back rooms where OMAM kept put.  
  
As they walked there, Austin explained everything to Alex, not hiding any details from him. Alex was obviously scared, surprised that when this man offered him a job, he’d being doing this. But when Austin offered to pay him between the range of 2-3K every two weeks as long as he kept him updated about any information to the gang and protection for him and his daughter, Alex quickly agreed to it.  
  
As they walked inside, he saw that the whole gang were treating themselves to a good time. Austin decided to take this time to talk about each of them to Alex.  
  
“Alright Alex, if you’re gonna be doing this job you’ll at least need to know a bit about these guys,” he started off. “So that tall guy who is drinking at the bar, that’s Lionel. He does well with weapons, he usually does sales for those as well. If you need to know your way around a gun or anything, he’s your guy. Over there, those two guys talkin’, that’s Tino and Phil. Phil is the long haired guy. Don’t let it fool you, he’s the smartest one out of them all. Real nice guy too. He does well with sales with drugs, but definitely knows his way around weapons. He also is good with that technology crap, so he’s like a spy practically which is really good for us. He usually does sales for a first time customers, just because he’s so nice. But after a few times, Tino does the rest of the sales. Especially when those shits decide to be hostile, so Tino knocks sense to them. He does good with both drugs and weapons sales, so he’s always busy. Despite that rough face, the man is funny as hell. I think you’d like him, Alex.  
  
“Anyway, those two brunette guys watching the girls dance, they’re Aaron and Shayley. They don’t do sales, really. They go and find us new customers, just cause those two have the best connections. Especially when there are new gangs who come around, thinkin’ they can do a better job than us. They hear about it and they go and tell us, and we just go teach ‘em a lesson. Simple as that. And in some cases, if we got old customers who have serious ‘beef’ with us and are willing to go use that big mouth of theirs to tell the police about anything, they’re the ones to can...fix the problem, if you know what I mean. And finally, those two pothead gingers over there are Alan and Justin. They do a bit of everything, I guess. Justin sometimes does sales with weapons or finds us new customers. Alan does drug sales and mostly grows weed, he usually sells to young customers, especially since that shit is popular right now. They also sometimes find us new places, like warehouses, and claim it in case there’s ever a situation where the cops are onto us and somehow find our places, so we get everything out and move to a new location that is all ready. It’s helpful, especially when it doesn’t slow anything down.  
  
“So I hope I didn’t freak you out too much, Alex,” he said, walking to the bar. He ordered two drinks and then quickly called over Alan. The young male quickly came over, smiling at Alex which calmed his nerves. Austin ordered for Alan to take Grace out of Alex’s hands and let her sleep in one of the couches located in the backroom. Alex, oddly trusting Alan (who, may I remind you, is a _gang member_ ), let her go as he grabbed the whiskey glass Austin handed to him. “I know the first thing people think of when they hear the word ‘gang’ is drugs, cheap hookers, and violence. I know we do all that except cheap hookers, but think of this more as a family, you know? I mean, that’s how I do.”  
  
He looks at all of the guys and sighs heavily to himself. Alex says nothing but listens. “These guys have been my friends for the longest. We all didn’t really expect to get into a life like this together but we did and we still protect each other like we did back in high school. You say you don’t have a family anymore but consider us your new family, Alex, really. We’ll protect you and the kid, get you a new place in a good neighborhood with some new clothes, find a school for her, you name it. All you have to do is join the 5SOS gang and be our personal spy. So, do we have a deal?”  
  
And without any hesitation or a stutter, the brunette male shook the tattooed man’s hand. “Deal.”


End file.
